


leslie knope is a bigamist?

by tamslie_is_hot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamslie_is_hot/pseuds/tamslie_is_hot
Summary: takes place after s5 ep9 'ron and diane' it's obvious that leslie and tammy 2 have some sexual tension between them after tammy admits to being turned on by leslie when they are wresting together in the garbage and later on leslie describes tammy as being a demon with nice tits or something like that. and when tammy gets naked in the library leslie is trying so hard not to look. enjoy :)
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope/Tammy Swanson II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	leslie knope is a bigamist?

“i’m queen of the gays” states leslie proudly as she sits down in her city council office at the end of a long day. she is happy that gay rights are finally ~almost~ being accepted in pawnee, indiana. after publicly marrying two penguins of the same gender at the local zoo, leslie begins to feel better about her own secret marriage to her friend ann. they’d held their wedding ceremony almost exactly a year ago in the kitchen at jj’s diner; the perfect location as leslie’s favourite waffles were on hand and they were out the way of the public eye. “but how much longer can i continue with this?” leslie thought to herself. her wedding with ben was only a week away now and she was beginning to worry that some of the legal documents wouldn’t go through once the government realised this was going to be her second marriage.   
after a two hour long brainstorming session leslie figures out that because she works for the government she can probably find a loophole and hide her old marriage documents in time for her wedding with ben. she decided to call in one person she knows has been married multiple times and is no stranger to messing with the government... tammy swanson.  
at 2am the sex crazed demon eventually crawls out of ron’s office after her little detour to “say hi to him” on her way in. but she still wants more, the dream team of leslie and tammy decide that if they successfully steal the old marriage documents from the fourth door they deserve a little reward. this hungers tammy and she runs like a wild beast up the stairs and before leslie has managed to find the right keys to the registry office, tammy has already chewed off all the locks and has the documents in her mouth like a wild dog. “aren’t you so turned on right now?” tammy asks leslie, giving her flashbacks to the time they wrestled together in the garbage disposal. leslie admits she is and begins to slowly remove her pale grey suit in front of the already naked tammy. before leslie can even get her underwear down there is already something inbetween her legs eating her like she would a waffle from jj’s diner, begging for more. the sensation is enough to make leslie blackout from pleasure and the last thing she remembered is tammy’s beautiful red hair all over her face.  
at 7am leslie wakes up on the floor of her office staring in awe at the torn to shreds government building around her, noticing something sparkle in the corner of her eye she looks down at her left hand. on her finger is a ring... a wedding ring. last night comes flooding back to her and she remembers her original intentions. but one statement she’ll always be true to: “i’m leslie knope, queen of the gays.”  



End file.
